Cry For It
by PrimaryLotusUser
Summary: Ok, I suck at summaries, but I try hard at stories, so please read this. By the way, if you review me a few naruto whatifs, you'll be helping me write another story, y'know. My story here isn't bad, so far, but I do the rating just in case. Oc X Oc.


Cry for it:

_Khapra's story_

**Part I**

_I'm justa roadside prophet_

_with my hands in my pockets_

_and I'm waiting for my rocket to come_

**Chapter I: Introduction**

"I am Khapra Aburame. I am of 14 years. I enjoy sitting under trees, talking to my kikai, and calling idiots idiots. My favorite color is red. Bloodred. My favorite creatures are bugs, I like techno and pop music, some old songs, but mostly the Beatles. My blood type is O-, and I like kushi dango and sticky rice with soy sauce. I also like ramen, but only if it's miso. I am a clairvoyant. I love to read palms and predict things to happen in the future, and I am NEVER wrong. I believe in destiny, yes, but I also believe you can choose your path if you just walk in a different direction.

...Oh, and for the record, I'm a girl."

"Good, good, Khapra-chan. By the way, do you have any family we should know about?" Iruka-senpai asks.

"Well, I was recently adopted into a family of sand-nin. I'm second oldest out of four.. My father's kinda nice, and I have no mother, so, it's just my siblings you have to watch out for. They're sorta...unapproachable."

Yes, it has been this way for three months now. 'get us some drinks' they'd say. 'yes sister' I'd say. 'get us some snacks' they'd say. 'yes brother' I'd say. I was always the one with my head facing the ground as I walked three steps behind them, instead of beside them, like I should. I was always alone, and sobbing to my kikai about it.

That is, until I met Alar.

"Oh my gawd!!! Are you one of those buggy peeps?!?! Those guys are gross." Oh, sure. No one likes to hang out with bugs. "I like bugs though. Do you wanna hang out later?? Huh? Do ya? doyadoyadoyadoyadoyado--"

"Sure. As long as you shut up."I cut her off mid babble.

--and until I met Neji-sama.

"So, you think you can change paths on the road of destiny, hm?" He asked, stopping me in the hallway. I turned my yellow eyes to look who it was talking. It was none other than Hyuuga Neji. "Yes, you can change your fate, if try hard enough and believe you can do it." "How are you so sure?" "I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't try to change mine."

And with that I walked off. We've been friends ever since.

TIME SKIP WARNING

"Team 17 shall consist of Aburame Khapra, Lyssa Alar, and Alsike Woodbine. Your Jounin leader is Hyuuga Koken-nin." I look over to Alar and give her the thumbs up. "Yoi! We're together!" I say excitedly. I look for the one who goes by Woodbine. 'Oh my. He resembles my friend Sasuke.' I think to myself.

He just waves.

We meet at the Ichiraku Ramen at five thirty, and as me and Alar are talking, Woodbine decides to finally show up. "ii?" "Yoi!" we say to eachother (me and Alar have had this going for awhile now. Yoi and ii mean good in japanese. Basically we both just said, "Good?" "Good!" to eachother just then). Woodbine looks from me to her and finally says something. "Am..I allowed to join your conversation...?" he asks. "I don't know..I don't think your _good_ enough to join in." "Alar!! That's mean! Of course you are, woodbine! You _are_ part of our team, riiight Alar?" I say, jabbing Alar in the stomach. "Ow. But, what if--" "That doesn't matter!!" we yell at each other for a few seconds. "So, I am not intruding? I am your...friend?" he says like he has none. "You don't have any friends, do you...?"I say, quieting down from my Alar-rage. "No...not really..." he says, near the brink of tears. I try to cheer him up. "Do you want to hear what my mother sings me every time I'm sad and alone?" I ask. I burst into song right then and there, without an answer, of course.

wingdine alotica n'vytothee

silonta

fingdine aloluca and doguwa silane

i'fa aru eschaya

n'deekarii

windchant alotica n'vytothee

silonta

fingdine aloluca sikadigla

luvvell

flolaylia ro'chestee syentina

lala la lala lalalala

lalala lala

enndinauocean

dis flalay est flolay ist one

lala la lala lalalala

lalala lala

dinpyonchant isveelynahvvel

wingdine alotica n'vytothee

silonta

fingdine aloluca and doguwa silane

i'fa aru eschaya

n'deekarii

"It's called "wings of the dragonfly". It's in ancient Aburame. If there _is_ such a thing." I open

my eyes after having them closed for singing. "Ummm...What?" I ask. "Your a really good singer." Alar says. She sounds like she's out of breath. "Well, umm..did it make _you_ feel any better, Woodbine?" I ask, rubbing my arm shyly. "Yeah...it did." he says with a really sweet smile on his face that could almost make me stand to hug him. I can't, but, well, y'know. "Yoi! I knew it would!" I say with a really flashy thumbs-up. I act _alot_ like Rock Lee. "So, we _are_ going to go train and show off our stuff, right?" Alar asks me. "Yoi. We should go now, before we no longer have the training ground reserved. Hey, we haven't met our senpai yet, have we?" I ask. "No, no we haven't." Alar answers. "Ummm, she told me that she will meet us at the training ground..." Woodbine explains.

**Chapter II: Taught by _her..._**

We walk to the training grounds. "Wha! She isn't here yet?! Is she really Jounin?!?" Alar asks. Suddenly, a large shuriken whizzes right by Woodbine (who didn't so much as flinch, I might add) and we hear a voice. "Awww, you never freak out, kway! Ah, well, kway. At least I made it here on time, kway! The training grounds are now reserved for us three, kway! But I hafta make sure you're good enough to be _my_ students, kway. O'kway?" We all nod. 'What's with this lady? THREE? There's four of us! Am I really that unnoticeable?' Alar whispers to me. 'I don't know. Maybe she got a recent head injury.' I answer.

"Sooo, who wants to go first, kway?" Koken-nin-senpai asks. "Hehe, I'll go first to humor you. Show me what you got." Alar volunteers. Alar goes rising from the ground, her four wings flapping gracefully. "Silver Bullet!" she yells, diving at Koken-nin-senpai. "15 Pentagrams Protection of the Heavenly Divine Spin, kway!" Koken-nin-senpai yells, blowing Alar away. Litterally. "Aaaarrgggh!! I'm not done yet, you bronchosaurius geek-pockets!" Alar basically screeches. "Silver Fire!" Alar as a flaming pike of silvern flame goes diving at her again. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Alar yells in mid attack, and splits into fifteen copies of her flaming self. "15 Pentagrams Divine 1,468 Palm, kway!" Koken-nin yells and goes at it, stopping Alar in the middle of her attack.

"Who's next, kway...?" Koken-nin asks us threatiningly as Alar spews blood behind her. "I-I'll go next, ma'am..." I say. Man, it really itches when parasitic bugs get scared. "Kikaichu no jutsu!...ummm please kikaichu no jutsu? Please?" I practically beg my bugs to come out. "GET OUT HERE OR I'LL STARVE YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE PITS OF PLUTO'S FREAKIN' LAIR IN HELL, YOU LILY-LIVERED LADYBUGS!!!!" I screech. My bugs finally, but reluctantly, come out. "Yoi! I can take you on now!" I say enthusiastically. "Kway! Let's see if _you're_ any better than you're friend here, kway..." she says, stepping into her stance. "Kikai Revolver!" I yell, and my bugs become a small handgun. "Kway! You think you can beat me with _that_, kway? Moi, kway? Kway!" she laughs. "Kikai Holy Shredder!" I shoot my 'gun' and with it a blinding light. No one knows where the bullet went, except me, of course. Then we hear a ripping noise coming from Koken-nin's arm. "Nice shot, kway." her blood was gushing down her left arm now. "15 Pentagrams Allheal Aerio Slice Duo Attack, kway!" she yells, spinning fast enough to become a dome of colors. I suddenly hear a hi-pitched screeching sound coming from her attack.

"Gah! A-a s-s-sound attack...! I-it huurts...!" I fall to the ground with my bugs squealing around me. My right ear suddenly starts bleeding, and I can't see straight anymore. Koken-nin is standing over me, fully healed. "Had enough, kway? I'll stop here, since you _are_ on your knees..." she says, the bloodlust in her eyes growing. "Y-yoi! P-please!" I say, gasping for breath. I'm suddenly even to dizzy to speak. "Stop it! Stop it now! Heal these two, and then I'll take you on..." Woodbine says with the scariest look I've ever seen on his face. Even the trees seemed angry as he spoke... "Fine, kway! You will be my opponent once I heal those precious to you. But you better make up for these two, or I won't pass any of you three, o'kway?" she says as she goes straight to healing us. "I understand..." Woodbine replies.

"15 Pentagrams Divine 1,468 Palm, kway!" Koken-nin yells, missing a little to the side of Woodbine. "Vice grip Jutsu!!" Woodbine yells as vines shoot out of his back. One of his vines lets off a high pitched squeal (Kinda like Shukaku) and wraps itself around our senpai, launching her into the air and holding her there. "Violent replantation!" Woodbine yells, shoving her into the ground with her head just poking out of the ground.

"So, does this mean me 'n Khapra here can't be ninjas?" Alar asks pitifully. "It shouldn't. If you two do not become ninja, I will not either. I would not be able to see you if I did." he says. "Then, you should let our senpai outa the ground." I say, pointing over to her head just peeking over the grass. "Right." she is jolted out of the ground now, with a few cracking sounds provided. "I told you SPECIFICALLY not to even go _near_ my team mates, Koken-nin!" Woodbine snaps, his nose wrinkling. "Umm..what's going on here?" I ask, a little worried for the both of them. "We are being taught by a convict in rehab, that's what." Woodbine growls under his breath. His vines are now gnashing their teeth in anger, towards Koken-nin-senpai. "Woody, Woody, Woody...Just because I _accidentally_ killed the rest of your newly formed clan, doesn't mean you should be so harsh, kway..." she says, slowly walking towards us.

"Stay back!" Woodbine barks at her. A vine lashes out with it's mouth open, threatening to mangle her horribly. "Calm down, kway. I am not trying to hurt you. Anymore, that is, kway." she says, trying to win him over. Which, by the way, isn't working. "I don't care."he growls. "Hey, Khapra. I think it's time for one of your wonder songs again." Alar suggests. "Good Idea." So, I start into it.

"yokona shi n'tali ko onoi

ni gashi flollen ti

gasaki n'atalia ioppo

kusi i'veel

n'la tala winchai no italu

reponui gahauino ue

gaatan li mas ka

reep i'veel

lean to thy i'veel

sing to thy i'veel

and listen to the tones of my

heart

Haita ni ko nione shi'nti

Flollen tai nat khat

carabid, scarabid

reproch i'veel

n'la tala winchai no italu

reponui gahauino ue

gaatan li mas ka

reep i'veel

lean to thee i'veel

sing to thee i'veel l

and listen to the tones of my

heart

listen to thines i'veel..."

"Did he settle down? Did they settle down?" I ask. Ends up they had all stopped to listen to me. Koken-nin was asleep on the ground.

"Zzzzzzzz...kway..."

We carry her back to the academy, running into Naruto in the process. "Hey! Is Bug Girl, Wing Lady and Plant Kid! What doya have in store for me today?" he says, laughing.

"...this." I sock him in the nose, and we walk off.

**Chapter III: back to the naruto aspect.**

"Umm...Nii-san?" Hyuuga Hinata asks her cousin, Neji. "Yes? What is it?" he asks in an unusually nice tone. "W-why have you been so happy lately? H-have you..made a new friend?" she asks. "Why, yes I have! A particually nice one, too. Not like Naruto or Lee at all!" he responds with a smile (gasp!) on his face. "Her name is Aburame Khapra. She is abnormally sweet for an Aburame, and she enjoys palm reading and tarot cards. And, she's about my age, too!" he says, blushing (double gasp!) a little.

Unfortunately for Neji,my heart seeks for someone else's. "And my luck is in the cards! Yoi!" I say, after messing around with my Tarot deck. I had hearts on all the ones I drew from the pack. "And, Woodbine is who I seek..."

"Naruto, leave me alone please..." he says, like he was going to cry. He already has, but, well, y'know. "Why? Does it bother you when I call you Weed?" naruto asks, giggling. "Yes..sniffle" "Awww, awe you cwyin'? Did I make you cwy?" Naruto say in a baby-ish tone. He cracks up laughing as Woodbine sobs away. By the way, Woodbine's fourteen. I come to his rescue by tackling naruto to the ground and growling angrily, "You better leave him alone, bilge-rat, or I will come to your house in the middle of the night, beside your bed with a freakin' brass knife and behead you then and there!" as he freaks out and runs off screaming, I just stand and wave. "Buh-bye now! See ya tomorrow, Naruto! Yoi!" I say cheerfully.

"Why-why did you help me?" Woodbine asks. "Because I'm your friend, and that's what friends do." I say, smiling. My kikai buzzed in agreement."Th-thank you..." he says, trying to stop crying. "Yoi. No big. I help all my friends." I say, smiling. I wrap one arm around him and we walk off. "Yoi! Wanna go for ice cream?" "Sure..wait, no, I mean, yoi!" he says, trying to pull of my thing. "S'alright. You'll get it. Yoi." I say.

"Yoi! Kiba! Can you whip up a few sundaes? Preferably strawberry? Just try not to get fur in it this time, 'Kay?" I say, holding twenty Ryo in my fingers. "Comin' right up!" "Yoi!" Kiba starts making the icecream, as we start talking. "Soo, Woodbine? What's your favorite color and why?" I ask. "My..favorite color? it's sea foam...I've found it as a very cool and calm color...besides it's really nice looking." he says. "Your favorite animal and why?" "Oh, well...I like rabbits..Their very sweet animals, and their cute, too." "Ok. If you were trapped in a white room, with no doors or windows, and no apparent way to get out, what would you do?" "Well, umm, I'd call for you to help me, and you would, because we're friends...You would, right?" "Yoi! Well, this all meant stuff, these questions. Your favorite color represents what you think of yourself. You find yourself calm and collected, and very nice looking. Your favorite animal represents what others think of you. People find you cute and sweet! Yoi! that's cute! And the white room represents how you would handle meeting death. And, yes, I'd help you if you called for me." I say giggling.

We finish our ice cream, and head back to the academy, leaving the Ryo on the counter. "So, now what'cha wanna do?" I ask him. "I'm here to spend the day with ya, yoi! Any idea at all, Woodbine?" "Well, I wanted to go swim, maybe, but..." he responds. "But what?" "Can beetles swim? I'm afraid that your Kikaichu might drown..." he says, looking really concerned. "S'okay! They can swim fine. All _you_ should worry about is gettin' nipped on the backside by one a them!" I say giggling. "Why?" "They're poisonous." "Can't you tell them not to bite...?" "Yeah, but it tends to slip right by them. But that's bugs for ya," I giggle, "They try not to listen at all, unless the voice appeals to them." "Do you think mine might?" "...maybe."

"We shall test it out! Yoi!" I say, as we reach Sukesuke (see-through) River. It's named that because of how clear and pure it is, no matter how many people swim in it. The water used to be used for baptizing, but no one even remembers what it was like to have a religion. But that's Konohagakure for ya. "Khapra...so we meet..." I look over and see Shino standing there. "Hmm? Do you need something?" I ask politely. "No, no. Just a prediction. I want to know that if I challenge you, who's Kikaichu will win?" he asks. "Well, I'd have to take a look at the Cards." I say with slight smirk. I pull out my deck of Tarot cards. But not just any tarot cards. These can rearrange Themselves and change Their pictures to form the True Answer to each Question. I lay Them all face down, and They begin flipping around and shuffling, until there is one Deck of Cards, and one Card left out. I flip It over and look at It's contents. On the Card is a picture of my bugs and me.

"Looks like I win..." I say, still smirking. "That is all just smoke and mirrors. What is the _real_ answer?" Shino replies to my prediction. "Well, if you do not believe the Cards...Asatte Tatsu no Jutsu! Delve into the Future, and show us the Answers to Life's Question!" I yell, performing hand signs, nipping my thumb hard enough to extract blood, and swiping in a symbol on the ground. A large Dragon swirls up from the marking, the ground cracking and shooting flame in It's presence. "Show us the winner of the challenge!" I yell. "The winner will be...Khapra Aburame..." The Dragon rumbles. "Wha-what was that...?!" Woodbine asks. "Oh, that was Norbert Alpenglow, the Third of the great Ryukages. He is so far THE strongest of them all, over a period of 15, 000, 450 years! He's going for another 5,000 years as Ryukage. And **I** can summon Him!" I explain. "And, how did you manage that? Besides, that was probably wrong, too." Shino says. "Well, first He is NEVER, EVER in a million YEARS wrong, second, I bonded my soul to His in a Dragon Summoning ritual. We've been friends ever since." I explain. "Peachy." Shino says, with a slight bitterness.

"We can still fight, if you want too," I suggest, "but, I will not be held responsible for whatever happens here." "Me neither." Shino replies. "I shall start. Kikai Revolver!" I yell, as the gun appears in my hand. "Kikaichu no Jutsu!" he yells, ands his bugs all swarm around him. I put my gun down. "Actually, I think I won't use the normals. Palm Reader's Jutsu!" I yell, gaining control of Shino through his arms. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" I giggle, making him smack himself repetitively. "Hey--no---fair---" he says between whacks. I stop. "What's not fair?" "I said 'bugs'. Not any controlling jutsu!" "Hm. Your right. Then I will end this fast for ya! Kikai Revolver! Kikai Holy Shredding!!" I bellow. A sudden blast of light, and one lone Kikai whizzes straight through Shino's heart. "D-did you...Did you _kill_ him...?" Woodbine asks. "No. All I have done is stripped him of all his Hatred and Spite. C'mon, let's go swim now!"

"mmm...wha...? Where am I...?" Shino asks dizzily. "You're in the h-hosptal, Shino...The medic-nin said you weren't going to...to...wake up!!" Hinata-sama bursts into tears and hugs him. "Yeah, It is a miracle. You had a hole goin' straight through your chest, Bug-Boy. Just be happy your alive and well this time, okay?" Kurenai says. "Y'know...I actually do feel...this strange warm feeling..." Shino says, drifting off a little. "It could be relief, y'know! And, boy, am I relived your still alive! If ya weren't, I'd have no one to try out the Dynamic air-marking technique on!" Kiba barks in the doorway. "I don't even want to know what you mean by 'marking'. Hinata, I'm okay. Can you stop crying on me now? I'm starting to get wet." Shino says, giggling quietly. "You're lucky that Bug-Girl had the heart to bring you here, you might have gone quicker if she'd left you." Kurenai says. "Bug-_Girl?_ Since when is Khapra Bug-Girl?" "Since I decided you need a friend in the beetle category."

**Chapter IV:**

"Hey!!! I _knew _it! You went off with Woodbine, didn't you?!" Alar yells at me in a rage. "Maaaaaaybe. ...Ok, ok. We went swimming. I would've invited you, but you hate water, so, yeah. And we got ice cream, but Kiba ran out of your favorite kind. I didn't want to put up with your moaning." "MEAN!" "Not mean. I'm actually very considerate." "How?" "YOU DON'T LIKE WATER! THEY RAN OUT OF YOUR ICE CREAM! YEESH!" I explain, using hand motions and everything. "Ok, you don't have to yell."she says. I just grumble and stomp off. "...Where're you going?" "Home."

I throw open the door to the little apartment we are staying at (me and my siblings) and stomp into my room, turn on my radio, and listen to one of my favorite cds.

Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours ago,

I wanna be sedated.

Nothing to do, no where to go,

I wanna be sedated---

"I love the Offspring." I say. Kankuro bursts into my room. "KHAPRA! Temari says to turn down your music or she'll take away your boom box." "Yes, brother." I walk over to my little cd player and turn my music down as the song ands my favorite song begins.

Under a lover's sky

Gonna be with you

And no one's gonna be around.

You think that you won't fall

Well just wait untill

Till the sun goes down.

Underneath the starlight

Starlight

There's a magical feeling

So right

It will steal your heart

Tonight.

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark,

You"ll surrender your heart

But you know, you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart.

By the way, I'm going to start an Aburame "What If?" story featuring Shino and Khapra, so review me a few Naruto what ifs, kay?


End file.
